I'll never Forget
by Crazy Rikku
Summary: What happens when Rikku gets sent to Domino due to in contact with Sin and has to adjust to a whole new world? And in order for her to get home she must know how to duel! Will she ever achieve it and get to go back to Spira? X-over with YGO!
1. The Mysterious Girl

Hello! This is my first FFX/Yugioh cross over. Yep! The idea came in my head while I was bored away at school. I hope you all likey!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFX or Squaresoft and not YGO either! Now be quiet!  
  
Our basic heroine in this story shall be Rikku and the other girl she meets. I hope it's all cool.  
  
It was after another attack from Sin as the gang was on a boat and Yuna was worried. During that battle, Rikku was hit by a wave of water and fell over board. Tidus and Wakka were all ready doing a search party in the sea to go look for her as LuLu and Kimarhi did the best they could to save Yuna's young Al Behd cousin.  
  
Out from the water emerged the two valiant men. Yuna stepped up but couldn't speak. The emotion of losing a family member was taking an effect on her. Tidus who shook himself dry looked at Wakka who nodded at him. He looked back at Yuna who was waiting for a urgent reply. The occupant from Zanarkand looked down and shook his head. Rikku, was no where to be found.  
  
Yuna came down to her feet and started crying as Kimarhi did the best he could to help her up. Young Rikku, who she had reunited with, had vanished...or did she?  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Young (16 right?) Rikku laid there, looking unconscious in a black- everywhere surrounding where a raspy but unclear voice called out to her. "Rikku..."  
  
No response.  
  
"Rikku..." it called out again.  
  
A flutter of her eyes and Rikku became awake. "huh? Wha?" she sat up. She was very weak and dizzy. She tried to look around where she was at but since it was pure black, there was nothing.  
  
"If you wish to come home, you will have to become the world's powerful in duel monsters. "  
  
"Duel Monsters?"  
  
No time for a reply! She immediately fell through the ground and screamed.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Over in our fair city of Domino, a mother was knocking on her 16 year old daughter's door repeatedly. "Penelope Jay! Get out here and eat your breakfast! You'll be late for school!" shouted the British accented mother.  
  
"I'm coming mother! Hold on!" came a voice behind the door.  
  
"Fine, fine. See if you want to go to school on time."  
  
Let's get our second heroine in this story right. Here name is Penelope Jay Effcraft but P.J. for short since the whole Penelope thing...she don't likey. She has a sibling, 12 month old Hendrix who just happens to be the center of everyone's affections, Her mother Eve Effcraft is a homemaker for now since she's had Hendrix and the working man of the house, Nathaniel Effcraft is a lawyer from London, England who moved with his family to Domino because of to work for the main law firm base here so this is a new adjustment for PJ. But while her parents are busy with their separate lives around the house, she has one crazy one of her own. She, is a fan of ancient cultures and ancient ruins. Meaning that she's a freak of everything that's almost supernatural. She studies everything like mythical ruins, ancient ruins, different kind of people that used to live, and different races of people. Almost ancient things you could think of. And with the study of magic and summoning to match. And funky languages that was never heard of in her world. People may call her a weirdo, who cares! She doesn't. The first friend she made at Domino High? Bakura. (yay!!) He knows about all her magic abilities and he's all for it. You could say they're best-friends. And we know who Bakura knows. He was nice enough to introduce PJ to Yugi and the rest! When they heard that she likes all the mythical stuff, the ones who would freak out from time to time were basically the guys except for Yugi who goes along with anyone who want to be who they want to be. But either way, Joey, Tristan, and Duke still think PJ's cute if she didn't wear glasses that was hiding away her crystal blue eyes!! She also is an expert on fighting. HIII-YAA!  
  
The red head already had her uniform on but she was gathering all her magic and myth books together and putting them in her closet as she hopes her mother doesn't see them, she would have a fit and there would go her freedom. But yet she still had to get it taken care of. Once she got those together she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs to the kitchen where her mom was already feeding her little baby brother Hendrix who was giggling in his high chair. PJ made a grab for the toast and headed out the door.  
  
"PJ!" Eve called out to her daughter but she heard nothing. She plopped back down to her chair and sighed but her loneliness was then vanquished by the footsteps of her lawyer husband!  
  
Nathaniel Effcraft came in adjusting his tie in one hand and his briefcase in the other. "No time for breakfast, luv. Busy day at the office again today. Strauman's gunna be off his rocker if I happen to arrive at least a second later! " He grabbed his coffee and fixed it quickly. Mrs. Effcraft was expecting a kiss but Hendrix was the one who received the kiss. Again her family ignored her. She re-plopped down back in her chair and muttered, "No one wants to give me a little love around here. "  
  
A glob of oatmeal ended up on her face as the baby boy giggled and Eve was still shutting her eyes at impact. She licked her lips and nodded, "Maybe you, son." She giggled as he also started giggling more.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Bakura was already on his way to school as PJ happened to catch up. She put both of her hands on his shoulders from behind as he got startled. "'Ello Friend!"  
  
He caught his breath. "Oh, hello Penny."  
  
"I told you to call me PJ. I don't put up with that Penelope nonsense unless it's at home."  
  
"Oh, right. Apologies."  
  
She just figured this was going to be a normal day of school as always but not when she sensed a sudden energy. It's weak but yet, it's still alive. (While she was studying magic and achieved the goal of sensing things)  
  
"PJ? Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"Hey guys!" greeted Yugi as he walked with his regular group of friends.  
  
PJ ignored them and was off to where that source of this energy was at. She looked over at the park and saw it...rather her. There was a unconscious girl laying on the slide not knowing where she could be.  
  
WELL! That's it! That's my first chapter! Sorry it's so short! 


	2. Foreign Exchange Student

Oy, I am so excited that people took out some of their times to review my story! I'm actually surprised it got even 1 single review! Well, here's your update!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFx, there, I said it.  
  
PJ and Bakura ran up the unconscious girl on the slide as the others were not too far along.  
  
Tea gasped. "Is she okay?"  
  
PJ felt for a pulse. "She has a pulse." She open her unconscious eyes and realized that they had (are they swirls in her eyes?) swirls in her eyes. She gasped .  
  
"What? What is it? Let me see!"  
  
"She's an Al Behd! But no way! There's only few remaining in the world!" PJ thought to herself. (See how smart she is?) "Why don't you guys go onward to school. I'll take care of this one."  
  
"But you'll be missing school too PJ," Bakura frowned.  
  
"Just do what you always do when I'm absent Bakura, get my work and not a word to my mother!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
So the gang left her as PJ, on her own strength, her magic strength, tried the impossible. While studying magic, she also studied how to get herself from one place to another. She disappeared with the girl from the park to up in her tree house in the back yard. Nathaniel built it so that PJ could have a quiet place to study when Hendrix wasn't running a muck in the house and no one really goes up to her tree house anyway. So she was safe from her mother's site.  
  
She took a pillow and put it under the girls head. She didn't want to do it but the girl had to wake up. She pointed her finger as it became staticky and struck the unconscious Al Behd which woke her up instantly with a start!  
  
She was panting. "Wha-?" She mumbled. "Where am I?"  
  
The few sentences that came out of PJ's mouth happened to be the girl's familiar language. "Are you okay? My friends and I found you on the slide."  
  
The girl looked at the other puzzled. She looked from her face down to her clothes. "What weird clothes."  
  
"Oh!" PJ said in regular English. "So you do speak English and Al Behd, hm?"  
  
"How'd you know I was an Al Behd? " She grunted. "And how were you able to speak our language?"  
  
PJ put her arms on her hips. "You're not from this dimension, I could tell you that."  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Later about explaining everything, this girl named Rikku tried to accept the fact that she couldn't go back home in awhile so PJ had summoned up her books from her room and gave Rikku to read to catch up.  
  
While she was reading, PJ was reading a magazine when she heard humming. Her mother was coming up!  
  
She immediately grabbed the book out of Rikku's hands and hid them under an entable covering it with the table cloth that was covering it. "Hey! What's the big idea?! I was reading that!"  
  
"Sssh! My mum's coming and she doesn't know we're up here. I'm supposed to be at school!"  
  
Eve was climbing up the steps with Hendrix in one hand and a feather duster in the other. "It's about time I'd clean Penny's tree house. Who knows what she does up there. "  
  
She got inside as it was empty as usual. She put Hendrix on the small couch and started to hum to herself as she used her feather duster to clean the tables. What she didn't know what that PJ and Rikku were in the same room. Just...on the ceiling thanks to PJ's levitation spell and they were starting to get weak because of the heavy book.  
  
From the entable to the desks, to the bookshelf, it seemed like she would stay forever. PJ was really, really nervous because if her mother saw her skipping school, she would get a big lashing for it!(when I mean lashing, I meant a big lecture not actually hitting the kid) So nervous that she started to sweat a sweat drop happened to fall and land upon Hendrix's head who giggled and looked up and saw his sister and a girl. PJ put her finger to her lips with a silent, "Sshh!" Hendrix, who was still a baby, didn't know what that meant and let out a laugh as he still stared up at the ceiling. Mrs. Efcraft looked at him and asked, "What are you laughing at silly boy?"  
  
Rikku's mouth let out words, "Oh no!"  
  
Eve looked up and raised an eyebrow. She looked back at her son and picked him up. "What's up there? There's no one up there!"  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Outside, on the rooftop of the tree house, PJ and Rikku appeared and let out an exhausted sigh of relief. But they still had to stay silent because Eve Efcraft is no normal mother. Hear hearing is as good as any and if she hears any sudden movements she goes looking for them.  
  
A few second later, the girls saw Mrs. Efcraft walk towards the house with Hendrix and inside. The girls, still under PJ's levitation spell, flew slowly inside and the curtains on the door way was shut.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" sighed Rikku.  
  
"That was close!" PJ exhorted. "You should never let my mum catch you when you're supposed to be in school. She'll go bonkers and give you a major lecture..."  
  
"Well it's a good thing she didn't see us!" Rikku nodded as she took the book she was reading before and started to read it again.  
  
PJ stood up and started rubbing her chin as she kept staring at her new Al Behd friend.  
  
Rikku laid an eye up. "What is it?"  
  
"I wonder what we're going to do with you. I mean, you can't stay here."  
  
"What are you talking about? It's so nice in here! It's so pretty!"  
  
"Would you rather freeze yourself because it does get kind of cold at night."  
  
Rikku froze up for a minute. "Yeah, good point. You think your mom and dad would let me? I would love to learn more about how you guys live since I'm stuck in this dimension for awhile."  
  
"Hmm...."  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
With PJ's plan lit up, she re-grabbed her bag and appeared right in front of her house, ready for the beginning. Rikku, was hiding in the tree house, ready for the signal to come.  
  
"Mum!" PJ came in. "I'm home!" She threw her bag down and came into the kitchen with a small piece of paper. She knew her parents would be a caring pair and she already talked to her father about it. All she needs is the okay from her mom and it's all set!  
  
Mrs. Efcraft was washing dishes when the young teenager came in. "How was your day, dear?"  
  
"Wonderful! Because you know why? I was chosen to host a foreign exchange student for a year!"  
  
The mother almost slipped washing her dishes as she looked at her daughter. "You were chosen?..." she began.  
  
PJ sweat dropped as she nodded. "Yup! I called dad while I was at school and all I need is you're okay!" She handed her the permission slip.  
  
The older woman took a look at it. "Rikku, huh?"  
  
"That's her name!"  
  
"And where is she coming from?"  
  
Oh no! PJ never thought of that. IF she told her mother the truth, that Rikku was an Al Behd, she would certainly freak out since one of the few people of it's race was living in her home."  
  
"uh...." PJ scratched her head for a moment. "Oh yeah! She's from Paris! Her parents were born here but they moved to Paris where she was born. Don't worry! She speaks perfect English!"  
  
Mrs. Efcraft took the nearest pen and signed the slip and handed it back to her daughter.  
  
PJ squealed up and down and took it. "Great! She arrives tonight but don't worry! I'll pick her up with my friends!" She ran out the door with a, "YEAH!" as her mother was left in wonderment.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Rikku kept peeking out the curtains of the tree house to see if there was a signal.  
  
Forget the signal, PJ was took excited to have Rikku live with her that she wanted to tell her, herself!  
  
She started climbing the steps. "Rikku!" she called out.  
  
Her head peeked out of the curtains. "What are you doing? I thought you were going to send a blast up in the sky for a signal!"  
  
"I'm too excited to send the signal!" PJ fully got inside. "The plan worked! You can stay for at least a year or at least until we could get you home!"  
  
They both started jumping up and down and PJ continued, "But you can't arrive until tonight so we have to stash you somewhere until then. "  
  
________________________________  
  
PJ and Rikku were both sitting on the couch of Yugi's grandpa's KAME game shop in the back. "So can we hang out here until tonight?" asked Rikku.  
  
Yugi and his grandpa sweat dropped. "Sure! Any friend of my grandson is welcome!"  
  
The girls both looked at each other and giggled. Things were looking their way!  
  
______________________________________  
  
I hope you like that!! 


	3. I miss Home

**Eros: **I'm really getting a hand on this boldy thing. Now the stories can look better now!

**PJ: **Yup! That means that when every you guys see _italics _that means that it's thinking since we don't have to do the " "'s anymore. It's for telepathy too. Watch and learn. _"Briefs...Briefs!!"_

**Me: ** Dah! Who said that?

**PJ: **See? Enjoy!

**Eros: **Thanks to Ice Dragon with giving us the idea! Now, onward with this Chapter.

** I miss Home**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

That night, Rikku faked everything. She didn't know what Paris was until PJ had filled her in on everything. And just incase anyone asks her about Paris, Pj'll answer her questions telepathically so Rikku could say them.

_______________________________________________________

Up in the girl's room, Eve was clearing the stuff away from the top of the bunk bed that Penny sleeps on(she sleeps in the bottom part) as the girls waited downstairs in the living room. 

Rikku was simply adored by PJ's pudgy little baby brother! "I never knew babies were so cute. "

"Are Al Behd babies like that too?"

Rikku stared at Hendrix closely who was just looking around the room. "No, it's just our eyes. " 

Her friend gasped. "I almost forgot. Just so no one suspects you, if they happen to ask you about your eyes, just say...you wear contacts and that's the best they could give you."

"Contacts? What are those?"

"They're like little lenses that a person puts into their eyes to see. Similar like glasses but you can put these into your eyes."

"Oh! I see!"

"Girls! The bunk bed's are ready!"

"Let's go!" chuckled PJ. Rikku put PJ back in his play pen. She patted his head, "Good night Hendrix!" and followed her new friend upstairs. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"This is what you called a bunk bed, huh?" Rikku stared at the two beds together. "They're just two beds on top of each other." 

"I know," Pj was changing. "You can have the top one. I always sleep on the bottom." 

"Wouldn't you get crushed?"

Pj let out a chuckle. "No Silly, I'll be fine. You look like a light feather. " 

Penny's mother, came in with another pair of pjs. "Here you are Rikku. This is PJ's old pajamas. You can use them when you go to bed at night. "

"Oh, thank you Ms. Efcraft. " Rikku took them in gratitude. 

Eve just stood in the door way and sighed. 

The girls stopped changing and looked at her. "What are you staring at, mum? We're changing, we would like privacy!"

"Sorry! Good night!" She shut the door and as they continued to change, Rikku just had to ask, "What's wrong with your mother?"

Pj shook her head as she started to comb her hair. "She's always wished she had two daughters instead of one. So it seems now like you're the second daughter..." She dropped the brush. 

"PJ! What's wrong?"

PJ's eyes were widened as she looked at Rikku. "School. You're supposed to be a foreign exchange student. You'll need a uniform...and clothes...you just have those right there."

"Can't you materialize anything up?"

"I guess I could.But tomorrow then. Just put your clothes in that hamper. Just take out all the weapon looking things because my mum'll think you're a criminal or something."

With one big leap, Rikku was on top as PJ got to the bottom. 

"Pj?"

"Yeah?"

"I really liked your friends at Yugi's Grandpa's shop. They were all really nice to me."

"I'm glad you liked them."

"Especially that Joey Guy, he's really nice!"

PJ immediately fell off her bed. She stood up and glared at Rikku as she continued to stare up at the ceiling. "He is kinda cute too."

"Are you nuts?!" She looked at her. "Joey's a fool! "

"Not from what I saw. He may be one but he's very nice! I don't know what you're talking about. Good night!" She turned away from Pj as she got back under her bed. With a simple _clap clap _the lights went off. 

That's when Rikku had her dream. But all she could hear was the voices if her Spira friends. 

********************************

_ "Rikku, Rikku you alright? You hit your head pretty hard, ya?"_

_"Thanks for helping me on that ship, Rikku! You're a pal!_(If you didn't know, that was Tidus)_"_

_"Rikku, will you be my guardian to the very end?" _

_ "Rikku? She's fun to be around." _(LuLu)

_"If Yuna wants it, then you shall be her guardian." _(Auron)

(As for Kimarhi...I don't even know if he says something. Lol)

*************************************

She woke up with a start and started panting. Some dream! 

She hopped off the top bed and looked at PJ. Sleeping soundly. Rikku wanted to ask her something but she didn't want to ruin her peaceful slumber. So she decided to go exploring the house. She entered the nearest room and saw it was Hendrix. 

"Hendrix?" She looked and actually saw him let a laugh out. It was like 3 in the morning and that little boy wasn't sleeping!

"Oh! I see you're awake huh? Couldn't sleep either?" She picked him up as she sat on the rocking chair. She looked down at his smiling face. "You're happy...at least one of us is....she looked out to the sky." _I wonder what the guys are doing now that I'm so-called "missing"?_

________________________________________________

Onword to school! And for Rikku's outfit, she looked sort of ridiculous. 

She kept looking at herself as she would walk in between Bakura and PJ.

He smiled at her. "Well, I see that uniform is fitting you well?"

"I feel weird. Too enclosed."

"That's how it's supposed to feel," PJ hissed. "I wish they would just let us whatever we want to school like the others around the world do....sometimes..."

_____________________________________________

In side, Rikku got her schedule, due to PJ's genius magic tricks, she was able to get the same classes as her friend so she wouldn't feel alone. Aww...

But the worst thing was...all the guys in the class were gathered around her and admiring her from afar. 

"so! You're Rikku, huh?"

"That's a pretty name!"

"Pretty names belong to pretty girls from Parie!"

The gang and PJ were watching the boys from afar. They all sweat dropped as Tea was annoyed. "Oh give me a break! She's just new!"

"What?" Joey nudged her. "Are ya jealous?" Tea immediately bonked him over the head and replied, "Think again!"

___________________________________________

Class had started and Rikku wasn't paying attention until....

"Ms. Rikku, could you please do that equation on the board?" asked the teacher.

"huh?" Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! She looked at PJ who nodded and she got up as the guys watched her. They stopped when PJ and Tea gave them all glaring looks. 

**x+3y=9**

_"Grab the chalk..."_

Rikku looked back at Pj who nodded again. _"Go on, pick it up!"_

The Al Behd student picked up the piece of chalk and held it up to the board. She was waiting for a signal. 

_"Divide 3y into 9..."_

Rikku slowly made 2 lines under the 3y and the nine. 3y there and 3y there. She brought the x down and what 3 had divided into 9.

** x=3**

_"That's it!"_

She turned back to the class in which the teacher nodded. "Very good!"

Joey, was flipping through his notes trying to understand what (I know that problem was simple but you gotta know, math isn't my thing!!) Rikku just did but as himself, he didn't know. 

Rikku made her way down to her seat and looked at PJ. She nodded in satisfaction. Rikku then sat back down in her seat in relief as Duke Devlin leaned in. "That was great Rikku!" which made her startled and fall onto the floor. 

__________________________________________________

**Eros: **That's it! 


	4. Joey's sister

UPDATE!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X or Yu-Gi-oh! And depending on how things go...I might make a sequel...but hey, we're taking one step at a time and it's been awhile since I updated this. AND!!! This is my own type of battle city. My own version so I'm warning you guys now. It's going to have some stuff referring to Battle City and the beginning of Noah's arc but it won't be exact. Okay??? And there will be an enemy in between all this so don't think this'll go by the show because it'll partially be that but my crazy enemy is going to be here! Cool, I know! ^__^

**Joey's Sister**

****

****

****

            "PJ, did you tell what Rikku should do using telepathy?" asked Bakura as the 3 would walk home. 

            PJ acting as innocent as she was, was shaking her head no as Rikku answered for her," No way! I did this type of things at school where I'm from..." The thought of home made her reminisce for a second on how much she missed it. 

            The long haired boy looked at her. "You miss your in Spira a lot, don't you?" 

"Yeah but as soon as I learn how to duel, I'll be fine!" She smiled at her friends which as suddenly a pamphlet flew onto Rikku's face with her knowing it.

            PJ plied it off as Rikku began to fix her hair and skimmed over it quickly. "Well, whatta ya know? Mr. big shot is throwing a dueling tournament called battle city."

            "Big shot?" Rikku and Bakura looked over PJ's shoulders and looked at the piece of paper that flew into Rikku's face . "Who are you talking about PJ?"

            "His name is Seto Kaiba," replied Bakura. "he's a mean bloke. You've seen him at school once already."

            "Ohh!!" Rikku sounded like she knew who he was talking about. Not really. "Hey, could I learn how to duel soon? Remember, the voice said if I learned how to duel and become really good at it, I could go home?"

            "Yeah..." PJ scratched her head. "That was true..."

She grabbed her wrist and ran away from Bakura with her. "Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go! See you around Bakura!!" She laughed as PJ started panicking all the way down the street with a confused Bakura waving in the distance.

_____________________________________________________________________________

            After being forced to do homework, the girls changed and finally made their way out. They were going to get their duel disks with the guys so they decided to get Rikku's deck first.  

            "Could you recommend a deck for Rikku, Yugi?" PJ asked politely as she fluttered her eyelashes at him with him and his grandpa stepping back a little bit overwhelmed that 2 girls would be asking for his help. 

__________________________________________________________________

            As they both came out, Rikku walked happily with her new deck.

"Why are you so happy? She asked.

            "Which way does Joey live? I want to ask him if he could teach me."

"I think he lives down the road at the apartment buildings. Just go ask for the Wheeler residence. I'm gunna go to Kaiba Corp. to see if I could register you into the system for the duel disk system. Just use a your cell phone to call mine when you're done!"

            "Cell phone?" She reached into her bag. "Oh yeah! This thing!"

________________________________________________________________________

            "247...247...door 247...." Rikku climbed the steps of the outside apartment building. "Ah! Wheeler residence!" She knocked.

            "Who there?" came a voice.

"It's me, Joey. Rikku? PJ's friend?"

            "Rikku!?" His voice went all trembly on the thought of  a girl coming over to his dump. "Just one second!"

            The next second he came out of his door and shut after him. He chuckled nervously. "You don't wanna go in there. It's actually a mess."

            "I wouldn't mind at all. My home's a mess anyway."

"So, " he straightened himself up. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

            "I got my new dueling deck today from Mr. Moto's card shop. How's about you become my teacher and teach me the basics?"

            He sweat dropped on the question. "You're seriously thinkin' about enterin' da tournament...and me? A teacher?" Joey scratched his head..."Gee, I don't know."

            "Pretty please? Come on Joey!" She held her hand with hers which made him majorly blush. 

"Ahh....just for you. I will," he agreed. "GREAT!" She giggled as she grabbed his hand and entered his apartment with him.

________________________________________________________________________________

             So the basics was explained to Rikku as she was able to get it but avoided eye contact to Joey because yet, he hasn't seen the swirlies in her eyes which he might think is kinda weird. But, with her favorite card "Dark Magician Girl" as her head card and she's all set!

            As they were all going to the shop to pick up their duel disks, PJ managed to get some word in.

            "So..." she nudged her slyly. "How was it learning from Mr. Wheeler? "

"It was great. He should really get into teaching," Rikku looked at her but got a little nervous when she kept staring at her as if anything had "happened". "Nothing happened! We just talked a lot. I'm gunna visit his sister right afterwards. "

            "Wait, you're gunna meet his mom?"

"What?"

            "I heard from Tristan that his mom is going to be there at Serenity's surgery. So you'll get to meet her too."

"Ohhhhh boy. "

            "How great is that?!"

"I don't know, you tell me."

            PJ crossed her arms. "Forget it. "

They all entered the shop as the man with goggles on came to their attention. "Is there anything I can help you all today?"

            "Yes, we're here to pick up our duel disks for the tournament?" Yugi told him.

"Okay, just tell me your names and I'll see if you have enough stars to qualify for the tournament."

            They all looked at Rikku. "Wow, you guys are courteous for letting a lady go first. Rikku Efcraft(She taking PJ's last name for now...I don't know if she really does have a last name..."

            The man typed in her name and from the arching of his eyebrows, she could tell she was automatically in. "Ah, yes. Rikku Efcraft, complete 5 stars." 

            As he turned to get her duel disk system, the others were quite smitten on how she would get so much of a good experience level. 

            "Just what exactly did you tell Seto about my dueling skills?" whispered Rikku.

"oohh...I just told him I would baby sit his brother for 5 months if he gives you full stars," she chuckled back.

            "And he didn't have no repression or something? I thought this Kaiba person was supposed to be mean all the time?"

            "Whatta ya mean, not qualified?!" 

It seems like something was going on with Joey's registration for a duel disk system. He only had one star. 

            Another second later, it seemed like the guy made a mistake. "Oh yes, Joey Wheeler! It seems like the computer had an error. You're qualified with 4 stars!" As he was reaching in the back for a package, Joey twisted the computer screen to see if it was really true. "Really? Let me see that gorgeous mug of mine!"

            "Here you go. Enjoy," smiled the shop keeper. 

"Oh yeah!" 

___________________________________________________

            As they were exiting the shop, they decided to split.

"We'll see you guys later!" greeted Yugi as he was Tea. 

            "Yeah, I'll see you at the hospital Joey! You  better be there!" Rikku told him. 

"Don't worry, I'll be there!"

__________________________________________________________________

            The hospital was really different from what Rikku's usually used to seeing. Actually, she never saw a hospital in her life. They had different kinds of nurses and doctors for almost every part of the body and organ you could think of...they had liquid and small candy like objects for medicine. Not spells. 

            She walked around the hall to see if she could find Serenity's room when she finally found it. 

A young girl, looking out the window, heard the noise of someone coming in. "Joey? Mom?"

            "No, I'm Rikku."

"Oh!" she chuckled. "You're the Rikku Joey told me over the phone last night?"

            Rikku froze up. "He told you about me?"

"Oh yes! All sorts of nice things and how you wanted him to teach you about duel monsters!"

            "Yeah...were they good things?" 

"Of course! But I must know, how is my brother as a teacher? Is he that bad?"

            Rikku set the flower she bought for her on her bed and sat down at the nearest chair. "Oh no. He's really a great teacher. I even told him he should apply to be one when he grows up. I just wanted to see if the kind sister he told me about was really true. And here I am. And just to let you know, I'll be here with your brother and your mom through the whole thing since I was supposed to go to the museum with my friend PJ but wanted to visit here instead."

            "Thank you so much!" 

Rikku patted her hand. "I'll be right back. I'm going to make a phone call."

            "Okay, I'll be waiting."

Rikku made her way outside and out the door to take out her cell phone. She dialed Joey's number but realized he wasn't answering. Out of curiosity, she called Yugi's place. (it was already night).

"Hello? Yugi? I'm really sorry for waking you but I just wanted to know if you've heard anything from Joey. He hasn't been here for his sister's surgery, it's in about 5 minutes....okay, just call me when you find him."

______________________________________________________

            Later, Mrs. Wheeler had arrived but Serenity was already getting heart broken that her brother wouldn't be able to make her scheduled surgery date. 

            "Serenity come on!" Rikku knocked. 

"I told you! I'm not coming out until Joey arrives!"

            "I'm coming Serenity!"

Up came a hurt and roughed up boy which made his mother gasp in surprise. "Joseph!"

            "Hey ma," he turned to the door and started to make his speech on how he got in trouble by some rare hunters and his speech on how he really loves his sister which truly touched Rikku but made her miss her home even more. Even her older brother who's probably going mad looking for her.

______________________________________________________

            In the waiting room, Joey kept smiling as  he was talking on the phone with Yugi that Rikku and his mother were talking to each other and laughing at the same time. But it felt really awkward that the mother he didn't talk to for awhile is talking to one of his friends. But then again, he appreciated the fact that out of his friends, Rikku was the one to support him the whole way through.

_______________________________________________________________

Aww...ain't that sweet? Next up, you'll get to meet one of PJ's ultra weird friends like her next chapter as our battle city begins!!....


	5. Dueling is a Breeze!

Next!

**Dueling is a Breeze!**

****

****

****

            The next day, Rikku had told PJ that she would be hanging around Joey until Seto would give his greetings before the tournament started and that she would hang around Tea and Yugi all around the day.

            Rikku arrived there and heard Joey yelling on the phone. It was to Tristan since she heard his name about once or twice. 

            She waited about a minute after she was done until she knocked. "Joey, are you ready yet?"

"Hold on!" He bursted out scaring Rikku a bit.

            "What's wrong with you?"

"My dumb luck last night!" As they began to walk, he started shaking his messing his hair out of anger. "I've got to get back my Red-Eyes!!"

            "That was kinda dumb to duel before the tournament even started Joey. Even though those thugs wouldn't let you go."

            "But I had no choice!"

"Yet, if you didn't have no choice you should've chose a different favorite card of yours that didn't hold much value to you like your Flame Swordsman, huh??" She looked at him as that was the smarter thing to do. "That could've saved you the embarrassment and the sacrifice of losing your precious red-eyes." 

            He acted all arrogant at first but he was still angry. "Yeah, you're right. But I'm still goin' to make dat guy pay!" 

            "Just don't hurt yourself if you're going to make this guy pay."

As she said that when they were walking, he looked at her with sort of a weird feeling. Other than his sister, here was another girl that really cared for him. Weird.

            "Well, I'll see you around Joey."

"Hey! Where ya off to? Aren't ya gunna watch me pulverize the rare hunter creep?!"

            "As much as I would love to see that, you told me to go visit your sister, right? And I have my own battles to go too!" She raised her hand that had the dueling disk on it and waved good-bye.

___________________________________________________________

            Along time passed before Rikku got to the hospital and before you knew it, she had all her locator cards and 3 new rare cards. That's how good the girl is...teehee...

___________________________________

            She decided to spare some time at the hospital so when she got to Serenity's door, PJ was about to leave.

            "Rikku!"

"Is that Rikku?" Serenity's voice over came them. "Let her in!"

            "Hiya PJ," greeted Rikku.

"Shouldn't you be dueling right now?"

She held up her locator and rare cards that made her mouth drop.

___________________________________________________

            PJ had arrived at Tea's house not too late as she came through, "Sorry I was late! I over slept! Now let's go look for Yugi!"

"Right!" 

___________________________________________________

            As they both looked, there was no sign of him. But someone tapped both of them on the shoulders causing Tea to use her self-defense not realizing it was Yugi's grandpa behind them.

            "Okay! Okay! I give! I give!"

Tea sweat dropped as PJ apologized for her. "Sorry about that Mr. Moto! Tea's a little too anxious to find Yugi."

            A sound of noise came from Tea's purse as she answered it, "This Tea...hi Tristan(I'm recalling all these scenes from memory since I haven't seen the episodes in like awhile so flame me. IT's memory!!)...what? Okay, we'll do it right away!" She hung up and told the other two, "Come on! We need to find Joey! Rikku's on her way finding him now! He needs a major confidence boost!"

            PJ ran first. "Then let's go!"

_____________________________________________________

            After a long time of searching, they had finally found him in a crowd. It seems like he was still in his first duel against some guy named Espa Roba. And it looked like he didn't think he could win.

            "Joey!"

He turned and gasped at the sight of his friends coming over. "Come on Joey! You can win!" yelled Tea.

"Yeah Joey! This psychic guy is a fake! He's not giving off an aura of telepathy!" shouted PJ. "And besides, think about your sister! You and her are a team and she believes in you! And even though she isn't right here...Rikku does too!"

            "Hey yeah!" Joey's attitude started lightning up a bit. 

"Just go for it Joey! You can win!" shouted the old man in victory.

            "Yeah! I'll do it! Huh?" 

He finally saw Rikku running up to them catching her breath. 

            Joey thought that she cut her dueling time just to watch him go at it. (How cute!!!) "Hurry and beat this psychic phony, Joey!" She punched her fist in the air as Joey did the same. He turned back to his duel and it continued. 

After a few moments reclaiming himself, Joey won his first duel in Battle City. Claiming locator cards and Jinzo was a breeze!

            "Oh that was awesome!"

"Superb work my friend!" hailed PJ. 

            "Thanks guys, I couldn't have done it with out you all. " He looked at Rikku who was beaming at him. "I can't believe you cut your duels just for me..."

            "Huh? Joey, I didn't."

"What?!"

            "Oh yeah, while you dueling she stopped at your sisters and she already completed all her duels. She has her locator cards and everything."

            "WHAT?!" His jaw dropped even more.

"Now you wonder why she has her full set of 5 stars and you only have 3?" Tea nudged him.

            "Don't worry about it Joey! Now I can come and watch you duel! Now let's go!"

The girls walked ahead as Joey just stood there. 

            "Having some doubts on dueling, eh Joey?" joked Grandpa Moto.

"Yeah, right. I'll beat Rikku in the finals, no problem-o!"

________________________________________________________________________________

            Ooh, as best as she is in stealing she's good in duel monsters too! 


	6. Where in the World is Yugi Moto?

**I remind everyone again, some of the plot may seem similar to the show but I'm adding my own plot further on in the story so it won't be like PJ and Rikku weren't just added in to go along with the story. Alright?! But if you still flame me for this, I'll get you...**

**Liete-of-Faith:** Hope you review soon!

**The Chaotic Ones: **Thanks for your review too! I added more YGO so don't worry...

**Snow white Hyatt**: What?

And to the anonymous ones, thankie too!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Final Fantasy 10!!

            **Where in the World is Yugi Moto?**

_Over at the hospital...._

            Tristan and Serenity were just done talking about Joey's recent duel when Rikku popped in. "Hey guys!"

            "Rikku?" Serenity's voice became up lifted.

"Whatta are ya doin' here?" Tristan stared at her. He didn't really want her to be there since he was sort of trying to hit on Serenity yet having Rikku there is equally as great.

            "Don't give me that stare down, Tristan," Rikku plopped on Serenity's bed next to her. "I won all my duels already so I have nothing else to do for the rest of the day."

            "No way! You got through all 3 duels and you're qualified for the finals?!" Tristan was shocked. Serenity on the other hand was ecstatic. "Really? That's so great! You must really be good!"

            "Thanks to your brother teaching me. I wouldn't of done it with out him," Rikku smiled even though Joey's sister couldn't see the fact she was smiling. 

            The nurse came in," Serenity, it's time to take your blood pressure."

"That's cool. C'mon Rikku, since you're done we could find Joey and watch him duel."

            "Sounds fine to me. See you later Serenity!"

"Bye Serenity!"

            "Wait, guys?"

Tristan and Rikku both held their heads outside the door. "huh?"

            "When I get my bandages off would you two...take me to Battle City so I can actually see Joey fight in the finals?"

            "Yeah! That would be perfect!" Rikku jumped up and down as Tristan agreed," You can count on it."

            "We promise we'll be back later," Rikku told her as they left.

_____________________________________________________________________________

            As Joey, Tea, PJ, and Mr. Moto were walking down the street, PJ kept looking around, hoping she would find some sign of Bakura because ever since the 2nd day Rikku arrived, they've lost touch.

            "Who're you looking for, PJ?" asked Mr. Moto.

"Oh!" She nervously chuckled. "Seeing if Yugi's around. But we'll get to that later! Joey, you're duel with Espa Roba was awesome even though we did get to see the last few minutes of it...."

            "Yeah?"

"Of course! I'm sure Rikku was really impressed on how well her teacher did," she was hoping he knew what she was talking about...unfortunately he didn't.

            "I'm going to have to agree with PJ on this one, Joey!" the old man continued, "Your dueling skills have certainly improved since the last time I saw you duel."

            "Thanks, a lot! I uh, I'll go search for more punks to duel with. I'll see you guys around!" Joey made one last waved and disappeared from his friends as the final 3 were left. 

            "At least while we're here, we should go look for Yugi, huh?" asked Tea.

"Good idea."

            And with that, they all ran in search for their true and sort of short friend.

(Note: The enemy doesn't occur later on until Noah's Arc and I'm repressing all this from memory from the show so if I forgot anything that happened **do not flame! **)

____________________________________________________________________________

            After a whole running through of searching for Yugi, there was no sign.

"Yugi! Hey!" PJ ran her hardest and had her sensors on to full power  but couldn't sense his spirit anywhere.

            She stopped to rest for breath when Tea caught up with her and not to far from her was Yugi's grandpa which they all rested for breath.

            "Any luck guys?"

"No, none," Mr. Moto replied.

            "Yugi doesn't seem to be anywhere."

PJ stood up straight and for a moment, it was like a flash of invisible lightning struck her. He was near! "This way!"

            "Hey! Wait up!"

"Yeah! I'm not as athletic as I used to be in my younger days!"

            They ran, and ran, and ran until they saw Yugi walking over to a tent.

"There he is! Yugi!"

"Yugi!"

            But it didn't seem that their shouts wouldn't get to him. 

"He doesn't hear us," whispered PJ. 

"YUGI!!"

            But it was no use. The little boy never heard them as he entered the tent. 

The 3 took the initiative and followed him inside as he entered a magician box but the box split apart once he got inside...it was like he disappeared through thin air!!

            Tea panicked, "That's freaky! He disappeared in thin air!"

"Girls, let's go look around the tent. Maybe there's another entrance some where."

            "Right!"

So they began looking all around the tent or at least few feet away from it but there still was no sign of a entry way or a door.

            Tea started to lose hope. "I don't think we're ever going to find him!"

"Don't worry Tea, " grandpa moto told her. "We will! We just need to continue searching!"

_____________________________________________________________________________

            They decided, since they couldn't find him near the tent, maybe he went back to the streets they would find him. With luck.

"YUGI!"

"Yugi!"

            PJ ran in the middle of them. "Yugi, 'ello!!"

Still, hope wasn't anywhere to be found. 

______________________________________________________________________________

            "I don't know about you guys but ever since Yugi entered that box and disappeared in thin air, I don't think we're ever going to find him," Tea alleged as the three of them walked along the streets full of duelists and other people hanging out.

            "I guess you have a strong point there, Tea," Mr. Moto looked at her as PJ looked ahead. 

"Hey, isn't that Mokuba?"

            "Huh? Mokuba?"

"Tea! PJ!(He knows PJ when he saw her once walking by the  Kaiba mansion) " The small bushy haired boy ran over to them.

            "We would talk to you right now, Mokuba but we're sort of looking for Yugi."

"**We were **looking for Yugi but we can't find him anywhere," corrected Mr. Moto. 

            "We tracked down his duel disk at Kaiba Corp. I'm on my way to find him right now!"

"Oh good!" sighed PJ. "We'll follow you!"

______________________________________________________

            Again, that's what I recall from memory for this section. Stay tuned for next!


	7. Bugs! Gross!

Next Chapter: **Gross Bugs**

They all knew what happened with Yugi so they had their talk and they split up once again. And they happened to meet up with Tristan and Rikku and Tristan was rather happy that he got to know Rikku a little better yet she didn't say the stuff that she was from another dimension or else he would've freaked out. 

As they were walking and laughing together they heard some one's familiar shouts. "Hey! Get back here!"

They all stopped as they watched a boy run away with a duel disk that seemed to be Joey's since he was running after him. "Get back here ya little thief!" 

Tristan ran ahead first to see if he could help his friend but PJ got to it first. "I'll get it!" She ran over the bridge to the ditch as the boy ran and jumped on the railing with out falling. She pointed her hand and shouted, "DIEM WIND!" 

Streaks of wind came and out a blew over to the boy who fell on his stomach and dropped the duel disk as Rikku jumped down from the bridge and caught the duel disk as she landed hard on her back. 

The others came over to her to see if she was okay. "Here, Joey, " she handed him his disk. 

"Thanks, Rikku," he smiled at her for a minute until he stared angrily at the boy. "AS FOR YOU LITTLE PUNK!"

The boy panicked and it looked like he was running away when PJ formed a sharp icicle in her hands and threw it.

"You threw an icicle...very smart PJ," Rikku complimented with a tone of sarcasm in her voice.

But the icicle did more than just fly through the air. It landed on the boy's shadow as he ran and he became non-moving. "Hey! I can't move!"

PJ chuckled, "That's because you're under my shadow snap spell. Now, what's the big idea of stealing Mr. Wheeler's duel disk?"

"Yeah, spill it you little weasel!" exclaimed Joey.

"I'm sorry but, I was forced to steal your duel disk Mr. Wheeler," the boy apologized.

Grandpa Moto leaned in, "And just who told you to?"

"It was a boy with blue crop hair and round buggy eyes."

Suddenly, Joey, Tea, and Tristan blinked together.

"A boy with a blue crop hair?" began Joey.

The picture of a boy with blue croppy hair came in their heads.

"And with round buggy eyes?" added Tea.

The picture of buggy eyes came onto the boy with the blue croppy hair.

They gasped, " Weevil Underwood?!"

"Yeah! That's him! " the boy nodded. 

PJ grunted as she snapped and the icicle disappeared which made his shadow become free. "Just make sure you don't try to steal ever again. It's really bad you know."

Rikku leaned over to the boy. "Where is this Weevil Underwood guy anyway?"

"He's in the park right now, ma'am!"

"Great, we'll find him. Now get out of here kid or we're going to have PJ do something more awful to you with her magic!" threatened Tristan as the boy nervously ran away.

______________________________________________________________________________

"WEEVIL!" yelled Joey. "Where are ya, ya little bug-eyed freak! Come on out here!"

A hideous, almost weird sounding laugh came out of no where as a little boy like Yugi's age came out of the forest. "So you finally fought out my plan, huh?"

"Quit the small talk and let's duel!" Joey ordered as he held his arm with the duel disk in the air. 

"Fine!" Weevil held his hand with his duel disk in the air as well. "Let's go!"

"Joey, are you sure about this? Remember, he cheats you know, " Tea warned him.

"I know dat but I'll show this cheater the error of his ways! Are ya watchin' Rikku?"

"I'm watching Joey," Rikku replied to him.

"A'right! Then let's do this thing!"

Their duel started as everyone unknown of the victor...odds are that it's going to be Joey. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Gross!" "Disgusting!" "Now I'm getting sick." Those were the words that Rikku would tell her friends as every time Weevil moved, he would bring out more and more disgusting bugs. Gross!!!

"Come on Joey! " cheered Tristan. "Beat this insect geek so he could say bye to battle city!"

Weevil grunted and looked over at Tristan. "Who are you, his pom-pom girl?"

Tristan immediately got angry as Rikku and PJ held him back. "What's that?! Come say it to my face!"

"Whoa!"

"Tristan, calm down!" Rikku stood back straight. "If there's anyone that's Joey's cheerleader it's Serenity who's with you right now, Joey!"

Joey became silent. Either he was thinking about what Rikku said or that he was trying to think of a new move. "Yeah, you're right!"

Rikku jumped up. "And I'll be a one of your cheerleaders too!"

He turned and smiled at her. "Glad to know you're on the team!"

Then the battle continued.

________________________________________________________________________________

After a long battle of winning which turned into start losing which eventually turned back to winning but then so on for awhile, Joey won his battle against Weevil Underwood. What joy!!

Joey punched his fist in the air. "Oh yeah!! That bug boy knew he was going down."

Rikku was cheering with him as PJ looked at Tristan who was confused. "Hey, what's wrong Tristan?"

"I'm confused. Joey," the blonde turned his head to the pointy haired. "Why did you pick a disgusting and gross monster like Weevil's **Insect Queen **when you could've chosen his more powerful **Ultimate Great Moth** ?"

"Why didn't I?" Joey repeated.

Rikku held her finger up. "That's simple. Joey would've needed **Larvae Moth **or the **Cocoon of Evolution** in order to have the Ultimate Great Moth. Other than that, it would've been just useless card in his deck just taking up space where a greater card is supposed to be."

"Wow, someone's coming pretty smart," complimented Solomon. 

"Really?" Rikku scratched her head nervously because she wanted to compliment Joey again but he was standing right next to her and she would get quite embarrassed. 

"Maybe Joey, did you have pity on Weevil?"

"Whaaa???!!" Joey's mouth opened up wide. "Why would I have pity on that little cheater?"

"Maybe because since you didn't want to take his prized monster," she continued.

"Oh come on Tea," PJ slapped her forehead in disgrace. "You felt sorry for that little boy? Why don't you go marry him or something?"

"Now that's just plain mean, PJ!" Tea fought back.

Joey, Rikku, Tristan and Solomon all laughed as Tea became more and more flustered.

"Ah, yes," Solomon stopped his laughter and wanted to compliment Joey some more. "I'd have to agree with Tea a little bit because if you did do such a thing, that kind hearted act is a action of a true duelist. A true duelist that may even beat my grandson someday."

Joey scratched his head in embarrassment. "Yeah right, Gramps. No one can beat Yugi. "

"If that's so..." Rikku grabbed onto Joey's arm. "Let's go find you one more duels so we can get you into the finals!"

Joey got excited that another girl was all for him. "Yes ma'am!" 

AS they walked, something just didn't want to go away from Tea's mind. "PJ?"

PJ looked at her seeing what she wanted. 

"How do you think Yugi's doing out there? In his duels?"

"You shouldn't worry about him, Tea. I'm sure Yugi's just fine!"

But as they were walking away, what they didn't know and what Pj couldn't sense was that a gang of rare hunters was following their every move. 

___________________________________________

There's that one! Next is the one where Joey battle Mako Tsunami! And he hits on Rikku and Joey gets mad, tee hee. 

**All you Joey/Mai fan lovers: Don't flame me because this isn't a Joey/Mai fic, I obviously don't like those two together yet their FICTION so they're not real so no flames about that. **


	8. A Fisherman's Challenge

I'm back with an update to my Final Fantasy X crossover story! I'm glad I received another review! And I made a thing here that Al Behds have a weakness in behind their neck. 

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Final Fantasy X, they belong to their respectful owners!**

**            A Fisherman's Challenge**

            The long ecstatic mood on how Joey had beaten Weevil Underwood faded when the gang searched every where for Joey's last opponent...sadly, there wasn't any that was good for him...or so he thought.

            They were all standing near a crowd as Rikku would search high and low for a really good duelist for her friend. "Ah! Hey Joey, how about that one?" she pointed to a boy chatting to another boy.

            "Ah...he's too weak!"

"That's what you said 10 choices ago," groaned PJ.

             "Dude, I don't see why you won't duel any of the guys we pick out for you. What's the problem?"

            "All these chumps look too weak. I can't just go to da finals winning from an amateur duelist. I want to get prepared for a rematch with Yugi," he smiled over at Rikku who had no idea what was going on as she looked from duelist to duelist to see if any of them looked worthy of dueling Joey. 

            "Well, you better hurry, Joseph," Solomon Moto told him. "If you want to go to the finals, you'll have to duel someone eventually to get your last two locator cards."

            "I think I'm going to start to have to agree with Joey," Rikku jumped back down from the fountain. "We should look else where. There's no one here even worthy!"

            "Spoken like a true duelist, Rikku! Let's go guys!"

            Unknowingly, before they even took a step, Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba who was carrying his heavy briefcase full of his rare dueling cards stepped up. "What do we have here?" 

"Kaiba!"

            "Hi Kaiba!"

PJ nabbed Rikku in the stomach as she held onto it losing her air. "What's was that for?"

            "We're supposed to hate Kaiba?" whispered PJ nervously.

"Oh!"

            "Wheeler, what are you doing wearing one of my duel disks? I'm sure there's been a slight mistake since only 1st rate duelists are allowed to be in my tournament."

            "Wait!" Rikku stepped up. "Are you calling Joey second rate?! DAH!" PJ and Tea both grabbed Rikku and pulled her away from embarrassing her and Joey even more.

            "2nd rate?! I'll show ya second rate! Kaiba, I challenge you to a duel right here and now!"

"What are you crazy Joey?!" exclaimed Tristan.

            "Yes, save your strength for a amateur duelist, like you said!"

"Joey," Mokuba walked up dragging the suitcase along, "You're a great duelist and all but compared to my big brother, dueling you would only be a waste of his time."

            "No Mokuba, this'll only take a second." As he was about to get his suitcase, his communicator beeped in saying that his trackers had found a location of one of the Egyptian god cards as the helicopter came for him and Mokuba. 

            "I'm on my way."

"WHAT WAS DAT?! You better duel me now!"

            "Due to important matters, this would have to wait," he turned around never looking back as Mokuba apologized. "Hey! Wait up Seto!"

            As they were boarding the copter, Joey became even more angry as Kaiba didn't want to duel him. "Hey! Where ya goin'?! Come back and duel me you chicken!"

            But no one heard him as the helicopter flew away.

"Leave him Joey, he's gone. Find someone else to duel," Tristan told him as he patted him on the back.

            "Yeah...I guess you're right Tristan. He was probably too afraid of my skills anyway!"

BAM! Tristan, Solomon, Tea, PJ and Rikku all fell.

________________________________________________________________________________

            As they all walked, Joey held up his 4 locator cards to his friends as they all admired his great competency to win those cards and as Rikku held all 6 of her locator cards, the others became more amazed as Joey became annoyed on how greater Rikku is. 

As they were walking, PJ came close to Rikku and pulled her away from Joey so they could talk woman to woman....well, they're girls!!

            "I finished that card you wanted me to make for _him_," PJ giggled as she handed a duel monsters card to Rikku.

            "Beloha the Al Behd Warrior. Wonderful! Hey, you made it just like me!" Rikku jumped up on how exciting it was.

            "Well, it from you. He'll want to remember who it was from..." she paused as they followed their friends. "When are you going to give it to him."

            "If he ever finds a good opponent and gets his last 2 locator cards then I'll give it to him. Like a good job present."

            "This is gunna make him think you like him....do you?"

"SSSHHH!" She held PJ's lips together as they continued to walk.

            Rikku looked around and saw a really cool sign with a whale and a just-drawn fisherman on it. "Oh wow!"

            "Rikku!" PJ rubbed her brow. "Honestly, you're just like a little child!"

The others came behind her to see what did caught her eye. "What 'cha see, Rikku?"

            Tea looked and gasped, "That's Mako Tsunami's picture, isn't it?"

Tristan squinted his eyes, "Hey, I think you're right Tea. But what's he doing here?"

            Joey took the initiative and ran inside the marina  as the others followed him.

"Alright Mako, where are ya?!"

            Out from the big whale tank, emerged a great killer whale with none other than Mako Tsunami standing on it's back. 

            "Why! Joey old friend! It's great to see you again!" came his cosecant voice. He eyed Rikku who was looking around happily at the sights. She jumped up and stood on the edge of the tank and squatted to get a closer look at the giant beast. "Oh wow! PJ is this a whale that I saw in the books?"

            "Yes it is Rikku..." came her voice. "Now could you get down?"

"I see you're interested in these find creatures of the sea?" Mako kneeled next to her as the others were just left out there in the cold.

            "Oh yes! I've never seen one in my life. Now I actually get to see one! This is amazing!"

"Might I satisfy your visit with my ocean friend doing a trick just for you?"

            "Could ya?"

"Wait a sec, Mako! I want to challenge you first! You leave Rikku alone cuz she's wit' me!"

            "I'm with you??"

Awkward moment...

            "What I meant ta say is that you're with me like Tea, Tristan, Gramps and PJ are," he chuckled nervously.

            "I except your challenge sea guppy and we will duel right here!"

"Fine with me!"

            Mako turned and smiled at Rikku,"You'll be watching too, right Miss Rikku?"

"I'll be watching both of you!"

"RIKKU!" yelled PJ as she fell off the tank and landed on her back.

_______________________________________________________________________________

            The sea battle began with harsh momentums here and there...it looked like Joey was going to win then the tables turned. The tables turned again as Joey became the victor with his friends cheering him on the whole way!

_______________________________________________________________________________

            After a phenomenal battle between Mako Tsunami, Joey was so excited that he won his last two locator cards. 

            "Way to go Joey!" Rikku praised him once again.

"Thanks! Hey Tea, can I borrow your phone?"

            "Sure but what for?"

"I'm thinkin' about callin' Serenity, tellin' her da good news!"

            "Okay, here ya go," she took her cell phone out and handed to him as Joey dialed Serenity's room at the hospital. "Hey sis, it's me! Guess what??....I got all 6 locator cards and I'm goin' to the finals! How about that? Your awesome big brother made it!.....wha?....." As he was listening his mouth began a wide grin as he threw up the phone is pure happiness.

            Tea panicked and caught the phone in the knick of time before it hit the concrete. "Easy with the technology, you spaz!"

            "Sorry. I'm just so happy because Serenity gets to come home and take off her bandages tonight!"

            "That's wonderful news, Joey!" nodded Solomon.

"Terrific ol' chap" laughed PJ.

            "But Joey, you need someone to pick up your sister, right?" Rikku suggested.

"Oh yeah..." he started to scratch his head trying to think of a way to find some one to pick up his sister not knowing that Tristan was annoying him; giving him hints on he could be the one to pick her up. HE held him in a grip lock and told him, "I'll pick her up you geek." 

"Wha?!"

            He grabbed PJ's arm and brought her along as they walked away, "Don't worry, dude! She's in great hands!"

            "TRISTAN! WHY YOU-!"

"Don't worry Joey, I'm sure PJ will watch him so he won't make any moves on your temporary disadvantaged sister," Rikku assured him. 

            "You really thinks so?"

"Sure!"

            "Oh! Bakura!"

The other three gasped and saw a another white haired boy help Bakura walk as the sight of Bakura's injured arm shocked them.

"Bakura!"

"Bakura!"

"It all happened so fast..." he murmured and then fainted again. 

            "I found him on the ground and I fixed him up the best I could even though he was still unconscious," the boy told them.

            "So you were really missing!" Rikku nodded. "PJ was really worried about him."

__________________________________________________________________________________

            In the cab, Grandpa Moto sat with the unconscious hurt Bakura and told the young one's," I'll take Bakura to the hospital and I'll call if there's any news."

            "Sounds good."

Off went the cab as the worried threesome looked at the cab drive away.

            "Thanks...uh...fella," Joey held his hand out not knowing who this guy was. If only PJ was there, she would've noticed that this guy is really Marik!

            "My name's Namu, pleased to meet you," greeted the boy as he shook Joey's hand.

"The name's Joey."

            "And I'm Tea."

"And I'm Rikku! Nice ta meet ya! Thanks a lot for helpin' our buddy Bakura back there. We all appreciate it and Bakura would appreciate it even if he was conscious right now..." her voice trailed off as she looked at the way the cab exited. 

            "I couldn't have just let him lay there unattended," Namu told them. "it's a good thing he has nice friends like you all."

            Joey's eyes pondered Namu's arm when he saw the duel disk. "Hey, is that a duel disk, Namu?"

            "It is!" he scratched his head embarrassingly, "Say Joey, are you challenging me to a duel?"

"Nah, got no time. Rikku and I got all 6 of our locator cards and we're tryin' to find out where the finals are going to be taking place."

            He smiled, "Maybe afterwards the both of you could teach me some tips?"

"That would be great! Wish we could do it now though but we're kinda busy..."

            "See you later Namu."

"Bye Namu!"

            The three walked away and talked about Namu amongst themselves. 

"He's nice, ain't he?" the boy asked the girls.

            "He sure is loyal to a stranger laying unconscious on the street," Rikku agreed.

"Joey! Rikku! Tea!"

            The three turned and saw Namu running up to them. 

"What's up?"

            "I was wondering, could one of you teach me a dueling tip? I mean, it would be fascinating to win at least win one duel in the tournament."

            "What do you think, Rikku?"

"I think you should ask Joey. He was the one who taught me after all. He's a great teacher!" 

            "I'm sure you're as great as he is, Rikku," Namu complimented. But suddenly, a rare hunter grabbed him from behind. "Hey! Joey! Tea! Rikku! Look out!"

            "Namu!"

One creep rare hunter grabbed Rikku around the waist and since they knew she was an Al Behd, he touched the back of her neck and immediately she became unconscious. 

            "Hey! What did ya do to her ya creep?!"

Another grabbed Tea and started to choke her. "What do you want?!"

            "Let the girls go!" He punched one of them but he got pushed by another. 

"Joey! Are you okay?"

            "I've been betta."

Suddenly, Tea's cell phone began to ring as the rare hunter picked up. "Heh heh. Expectin' a call?"

            "Don't touch that!"

"Tea! Tea! Are there?!" It was Yami's voice.

            The guy slammed the phone down as Yami kept calling out for Tea who didn't answer. "Tea!"

"Yugi! Help!"

            "Tea, where are you?"

But before she could answer, the phone was stomped on not giving further communication to a rescue.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Well, there ya have it! I can't wait to right the next chapter because you'll get to see Rikku controlled! 


	9. No Control

Here's our next chapter which I hope ya'll like!!  
  
Here we are.  
  
No control  
  
Marik had to choose. Both Rikku and Joey were basically good duelists but Yugi was the one he was plotting against so he ordered Odion to improve Wheeler's deck with the rare magic and trap cards as he planned something else for our ladies Tea and Rikku. The plot was set, when Yugi would arrive, it would be his destruction day.  
  
The two mind slaves, Tea and Rikku were both in the ship (they were at the docks) as they heard Yami's talk and were made to go out. Tea was the first one to talk as they walked down the large stairs. "Yugi! You better listen to what I say!"  
  
He looked and gasped, "Tea! Rikku!"  
  
It was time for distortion Rikku to take over. "Like your friend Joey, Tea and Rikku too are under my control. " They chuckled for the evil one. "Surprised?"  
  
They walked by him as he called out for them once more, "Leave them out of this, Marik!"  
  
"I'm sorry, " Tea was in the control now. "Tea and Rikku aren't here at the moment. I'm afraid you'll have to try later."  
  
"Now, Yugi!" the controlled Joey pointed to him. "You and I are going to duel now!"  
  
He growled as the girls brought some shackles to them.  
  
"How do you like my dueling arena, little Yugi? It's one you never experienced before, huh?"  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" He arched his brows at the girls.  
  
Rikku smirked," It' simple. This is my special dueling arena I set up for you. Take notice that you and Joey are securely fastened to a chain that easily connects to an anchor hanging above you. You have 1 hour to duel. If neither of you win during this one hour, the anchor will drop sending you both to the bottom of the sea!"  
  
"Yes, that's right," cackled Tea. "And that's not all. Also take notice that there's a small box next to you containing your key to your lock. Once that opens, you have 30 seconds to free yourself or what Rikku just told you, will happen to you!"  
  
The two girls walked over to the two seats that as made for them, they sat down and were immediately shackled and strapped in with no way on getting out.  
  
"And don't think you're out of the blue, Seto Kaiba," Rikku continued. "After my faithful slave is done with little Yugi here, I'm coming for you next and I'm relieving you of your Egyptian god card; Obvelisk the Tourmenter!"  
  
"Oh, boys, we forgot to say, you see this crate above our heads?" Tea nodded upwards at the crane holding a very large and heavy crate. "If you try to stop this duel, the rare hunter will push the button that will release the crate above our heads allowing it to fall."  
  
The spooky rare hunters chuckled as he leaned out of the crane holding the controller. "One false move and the girls gets it!"  
  
So now, Seto doesn't have any power to do anything. If he tried to stop it, Tea would be killed!!  
  
"I almost forgot, don't think little Tea and Rikku would be out of the fun." Just for a moment, the girls pupils(or in Rikku's case, swirlies) appeared as they both nodded their heads down in unconsciousness.  
  
"GIRLS!"  
  
"Now let's hurry and duel Yugi!" ordered Joey.  
  
Yami looked at his opponent furiously. Even though he was his friend, he's being controlled. How can he duel him with out hurting Joey?"  
  
Things were looking mighty bad for Yugi.or Yami. He kept getting attacked by Joey's deck, which had its powerful rare magic cards that was making him un-beatable! And worst of all, Tea and Rikku had to watch Yugi's demise!  
  
"Oh." Rikku groaned, "This is bad. I've never seen Joey like this!"  
  
Now over on the other side of town, Tristan and PJ had already picked up Serenity and they were on their way to find Joey right now.  
  
So as the girls waited for Tristan to be back from the phone booths, PJ stayed close to Serenity but all she could keep on thinking of was Bakura. He never showed his face in the past 4 days! She wonders if her annoyance actually got to the guy.  
  
"Well, it's awkward but I couldn't get to Tea. She must be busy yappin' away," Tristan told them as he ran over.  
  
"I guess that's okay, Tristan," PJ said as she hopped up. "I can just sense his energy so we can follow him."  
  
"Ya! You could use your creepy magic to find him!"  
  
"You call it creepy?"  
  
"I mean nice! It was nice!"  
  
"Then let's go guys!" Serenity couldn't wait to see her brother. "I'm already getting excited!"  
  
It was horrible watching two friends duel each other. Even if one of them was controlled. They already suffered this at Duelist Kingdom but this?  
  
Yugi had already taken over for Yami yet he suffered more than his spirit counterpart did. And Tea and Rikku were getting real worried about him.  
  
"Yugi! Hang in there!" cheered Rikku. "I'd give you a cheer but I'm kinda stuck!"  
  
As Tristan would take Serenity and follow PJ, he just felt like they were getting lost.  
  
"Are we almost there, PJ?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Close now. Huh?"  
  
Rare hunters from the sides had came up to them as they got cornered.  
  
PJ took Serenity and they both hid behind Tristan as he kept his ground. "What do you creeps want?!"  
  
"We want you three, that's what we want!"  
  
"Time to save the day, Penelope Jay!" PJ thought as she stepped in front of them.  
  
"PJ, what are you doing?!"  
  
"Tristan? PJ? What's going on? I'm getting scared!"  
  
"Just run Tristan!"  
  
"What-?"  
  
"GO!"  
  
He nodded and told," Serenity, get on my back!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
And off they ran as the rare hunters surrounded PJ.  
  
"What do you think about being hero, girlie? You know you're only going to lose!"  
  
"We'll see!"  
  
"LEVITATION!!" And up she flew as she peered down at the evil ones. "DIL BRAND!!"  
  
As Tristan was carrying Serenity, they both heard that explosion as he stopped to put her down to stare at the explosion. "PJ!!"  
  
Serenity gasped, "What happened? Where's PJ, Tristan!"  
  
But before he could answer, they were interrupted by more evil cackling. There was more rare hunters!  
  
"Dang! I thought the ones that cornered PJ were the only ones!"  
  
"Hey! Let me go! Stop it! Please!"  
  
Tristan felt like there was nothing to do, nothing to do to protect Joey's sister and he was stupid enough to let PJ handle those guys on her own. Until.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"DAH!"  
  
"UFF!"  
  
He opened his eyes and saw a dark figure standing there in the throwing a dice up and down. "Well, well, well. That took care of them."  
  
"Wait a sec, is that Duke Devlin?"  
  
"The one and only! What's going on Tristan? I heard about this competition and I figured Yugi and Joey would be entering so I thought I'd come and watch."  
  
He grabbed Serenity's hand, "No time for talk, we gotta get out of here and find PJ!"  
  
"PJ! Is she hurt?"  
  
"No, she cornered some rare hunter guys and I'm guessing she was the one who caused that explosion just now!"  
  
Yugi finally figured to use Joey's red-eyes to get him back to senses. Rikku hoped it worked but sadly.it almost did when Marik got back into his control.  
  
"JOEY! You gotta snap out of it!" Rikku shouted. She hated seeing people like this. Hey, she never saw people like this in the first place so this could be a real shock to her. "Please..Lord Yevon," she prayed in her mind. "Free Joey from this evil!"  
  
The threesome of Serenity, Duke and Tristan had finally hide out to a truck trying to decide on what to do when someone floated down.  
  
"You guys.."  
  
When Tristan looked he was glad, when Duke looked he was freaking out. A flying girl! But a flying injured girl!  
  
"PJ? Is that you?"  
  
The redhead landed on the truck but on her knees. That was one heckuva battle!  
  
"PJ, are you alright? What happened when you caused that explosion?" Tristan asked.  
  
"She shouldn't talk," Duke told him as she helped PJ sit up straight. "She's weak. And I'm guessing we should move somewhere else so they won't find us. PJ, could you think you could climb on my back?"  
  
"Sure." she plopped her body on his back as they went off some where.  
  
Well there you have it!! 


End file.
